


Day 1— Deep-Throating

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: “Everyone knows we’re dating. I know you wanted to keep a secret, seeing as we work together, but we’re pretty obvious.”George gives Alex a look.“Okay, fine, I’m pretty obvious. Anyways, everyone could see your bulge just as well as I could, and Jefferson and I got in a heated discussion later that night about whether or not I could deep-throat you.”





	Day 1— Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



> Here’s my drabble for day one of kinktober! Deep-throating + wham as requested by my boyfriend. Also fills the Pictures/Videos square on my Season of Kink bingo card!

“I need you to take a photo of me sucking your dick.”

  
George looks up from the book he’s reading. “Excuse me?”

  
Alex chuckles and grabs his phone off the coffee table, setting it next to George. “I need you to take a photo of me sucking your dick,” he repeats.

  
George smiles and raises an eyebrow. “Explain,” he says, setting his book aside.

  
“Remember the company trip two months ago? When we all went to the beach and you wore those really nice swim trunks that almost made us late for the beach picnic?”

  
George nods. “I remember.”

  
Alex takes a seat next to George, drumming his fingertips against his thigh. “Everyone knows we’re dating. I know you wanted to keep a secret, seeing as we work together, but we’re pretty obvious.”

  
George gives Alex a look.

  
“Okay, fine, _I’m_ pretty obvious. Anyways, everyone could see your bulge just as well as I could, and Jefferson and I got in a heated discussion later that night about whether or not I could deep-throat you.”

  
George shivers. Alex is amazing with his mouth, and he’s deep-throated George plenty of times. Just the idea of Alex on his knees, sucking him off, looking up through his lashes at a camera, has George getting hard.

  
“And? Does he know you plan to present him with proof? Or are you hoping a surprise picture of you sucking my dick will be the little push you two finally need to have sex?” George smiles teasingly.

  
Alex blushes, looking scandalized. “I do not want to have sex with Thomas Jefferson!”

  
“Of course you don’t. You only told him to bend over because you have absolutely no sexual feelings for him,” George replies.

  
Alex grumbles and slides off the couch. “Just let me suck you off already.”

  
George chuckles. “Go right ahead, baby boy,” he says, running a hand through Alex’s hair and spreading his legs.

  
Alex makes a noise and crawls between George’s legs, settling himself comfortably on his knees. He reaches for George’s zipper, pulling it down, then pulls down George’s pants and boxers. He takes George’s cock in his hand, licking up the underside of it. He looks up at George through his lashes as he strokes him until he’s fully hard, occasionally licking his slit.

  
George moans softly under Alex’s ministrations, tangling a hand in his hair. “Come on, baby. Get on with it.”

  
Alex bites his lip. “Yes, daddy,” he replies, taking the head of George’s cock into his mouth.

  
”Good boy,” George praises, trying his best to keep his hips still.

  
Alex whines softly around George’s cock and takes more of him into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly and letting his eyes flutter shut.

  
George moans again and tilts his head back, tightening his grip on Alex’s hair. “Fuck,” he breathes. “Fuck, baby, keep going.”

  
Alex moans and then relaxes his throat. He focuses on breathing through his nose as he sucks George off, but pulls back for air once, tapping on George’s thigh to signal he needs to breathe.

  
“Take your time, baby. It’s not a race,” George says, petting Alex.

  
Alex practically purrs at the contact. He takes another few moments to breath before taking George’s cock back into his mouth. He slides most of the way down, then looks up at George with pleading eyes.

  
George pulls Alex’s hair, feeling him choke and gag around his cock. He can’t help but buck up into his mouth. He tries to relax and grabs Alex’s phone, unlocking it and opening the camera.

  
“Go on, baby. All the way down,” George orders, holing the phone at the right angle, thumb hovering over the button.

  
Tears prick the corners of Alex’s eyes, and a few slide down. He gags again as he takes all of George’s cock into his mouth, barely able to keep his eyes open to look up at the camera. He hears a click, and then George is pulling him off his cock. George stops him halfway, and there’s another click.

  
Alex whines and realizes with a start just how wet he is. He taps George’s thigh and pulls off again. His jaw is starting to feel sore, and his tongue lolls out a bit.

 _Click_.

  
Alex bites his lip. “Think you can keep the camera steady while you fuck my face?”

  
George grins and hits record. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites
> 
> I’m currently taking daily Kinktober drabble requests! Check out my writing blog for the details!


End file.
